Trouble
by Random Dice
Summary: Mrs. Rice had forgotten why The Lisbon Kids had been moved here, put in their seventh foster home in six months. Abuse from their drunken father. Scars that could never be removed had been put on them, emotionally as well as physically. Little Bit Jisbon.


A/N: Okay, I have this other fiction called _Phone Call_. It was one of those iPod challenges and I told my readers that I would right one-shots about what ever ones they wanted. This reviewer, _McNinja_ wanted me to do a little fic about this one:

_**8. Trouble- P!ink**_

_A teenage Lisbon stood in front of her teacher, rolling her eyes._

"_Miss Lisbon! Are you even listening to me?" Squawked the silver haired woman._

"_Yes."_

"_Than what did I just tell you?"_

"_Not to knock any more of Tyler Gibbers teeth out and no up cutting Patrick Jane in the stomach." Teresa rolled her eyes, again, for effect. The teacher's nose flared._

"_I don't know what they could have possibly said to make you do that, but-"_

"_I'm a lose cannon? That's what Mr. Hicks said last week. Look, Mrs. Rice, I'm trouble, just tell them to back off, and I won't smack them around anymore." Mrs. Rice glared at the girl, to much trouble for her own good, but her glare softened when she saw the child in her, the child with no parents, and caring for three younger brothers._

"_What did they say dear?" Her voice was kind; it startled Teresa, who mentally jumped._

"_Nothing." She mumbled._

"_If you don't tell me, we're going to have to find you another foster family and I know you like this one." Teresa didn't like it as much as her brothers did, that's only reason she put up with it._

"_Gibbers was talking smack about my brothers, and Jane laughed. They had it coming." She said, crossing her arms over her chest._

And here is a little one shot; oh I hope this goes well…

Disclaimer: I don't own _The Mentalist_

_Trouble_

"Well, I do agree that it wasn't nice," Mrs. Rice agreed in a different way. Teresa glared up at her from under her bangs. _Glaring seems to be the only thing I do lately_ she thought to her self.

"Nice? It wasn't nice? How 'bout rude, inconsiderate, asshole-ish-"

"Miss Lisbon!" Mrs. Rice scolded, nearly thwacking her on the head, but lowered her hand when the girl visibly flinched back, clenching her hands so that her nails dug into her palm, drawing blood, and her eyes squeezed shut in a sort of desperate fear.

Mrs. Rice had forgotten why The Lisbon Kids had been moved here, put in their seventh foster home in six months. Abuse from their drunken father. Scars that could never be removed had been put on them, emotionally as well as physically. From the reports, this young girl, this _child_ had the worst of it, having it be seen as her self protecting her younger brothers.

And it was obvious that she did care, from what they could see with their own eyes and a long jagged scar that went down her neck, the very wound that caused her father to be found out. A nasty scar that was too.

Mrs. Rice, instead, pet the girls head and slowly brought her closer for a motherly hug. Teresa let her do it, she needed someone, she couldn't always be the strong one, she had been since she was twelve years old and that was long enough for the almost seventeen year old girl.

"It's okay my dear. It's okay my Teresa." Mrs. Rice whispered to the child, knowing this would be the only time she would have to do it; especially at the rate they were switching homes.

"I'm sorry." Teresa muttered to the woman, pulling away and looked at the teacher in front of her. Mrs. Rice opened her mouth to ask her what she was sorry for, but at that precise moment, Grace Van Pelt ran in, Wayne Risgby right behind her, and Kimball Cho slowly trailing in. A few friends who made Teresa to become their friend, because Grace didn't like people to be alone, and Wayne didn't want to disobey her, Cho just went with it.

"Teresa! Thank God we found you, we thought-" She stopped as she saw the teacher; she stopped, shutting her mouth. Teresa slipped back into her I-can-take-care-of-everyone role, so different from the hurting little girl that Mrs. Rice had just witnessed. The older woman saw the walls go up and silently wondered if she let her self let go.

"I'm fine Grace. Calm down. Mrs. R just gave me a detention for the next six Friday's." Teresa looked at Mrs. Rice, begging her to go along with it.

"Yes, you can't just go around punching people Miss Lisbon." Mrs. Rice would ask later why she had just lied to three students for a child whom she'd never see in a week or two. Mrs. Rice walked out to hear Wayne snigger about Teresa knocking Gibbers adult teeth right out of his gums.

It was a week later when she heard that Patrick Jane had apologized to Teresa, earning a blush from the almost adult, when he kissed her cheek and walked off, whistling a cheerful tune. It was a day later when she walked to the park with her granddaughter to see them making out in the grass, his body partially covering Teresa's, but Mrs. Rice knew that the girl needed this, to be loved, and who better than the happy-go-lucky guy, Patrick?

And it was a week after that, when Teresa walked into her history class, and handed her a card. The look of forlorn on her face made Mrs. Rice think that Patrick had broken up with her, but as she opened the envelope, and opened the card, she saw _Good Bye_ written in that merrily hallmark script they had.

Mrs. Rice looked up, and saw Teresa nodded her head.

"Yep, they don't want us anymore; they said that they wanted a 'real' family." She put air quotes around real.

"Tonya, our social worker, found us another place. Its suppose to be real nice, but who knows, even abusers know how to fool the system, just waiting for Tonya to find us a home on her own, instead of with that dumb ass she calls a partner."

"Did you tell anybody?" Mrs. Rice asked her. She looked at the ground.

"I have to leave now, and it's not something to say over the phone, besides, they won't even notice I'm gone. Can you tell them? I don't know where I'm going, but can you tell them I'm sorry and I'll call them as soon as I can?" Mrs. Rice nodded. Teresa gave her a true smile, though a bit tight, and walked out. It was hard to tell the four teen's about their friend's absence. Grace cried into Wayne's shirt, Kimball stood as still as stood, and Patrick, he stormed out, not believing she would just pick up and leave because of her foster parents.

But she had and Mrs. Rice didn't see her until she came with Grace Van Pelt, Wayne Risgby, Kimball Cho and Patrick Jane to their high school reunion. Mrs. Rice couldn't believe how much the teen had grown, but was pleasantly surprised to learn of her life now, how Patrick still drove her up a wall and Risgby and Van Pelt were still dancing around each other, and that Cho was still as emotionless as ever, and that they all worked under her Teresa Lisbon, the foster kid, the new kid, the abused kid, the big sister, the friend, the student…The child.

It made Mrs. Rice's heart warm.

The End

A/N: Well, that was weird…Did you like it?


End file.
